<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>where did the party go? by Likedeadends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913291">where did the party go?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likedeadends/pseuds/Likedeadends'>Likedeadends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Runaway, Strangers to Lovers, brief mentions of human trafficking, chaebol lee donghyuck, mafia, mentions of drug trafficking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likedeadends/pseuds/Likedeadends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haechan looks an awful lot like Lee Donghyuck, the missing chaebol heir to Lee Industries. Taeil's parent raised him to never get involved with the rich.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. this is the story of how they met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His ID says “Haechan” but when he officially introduces himself to Taeil later he’ll hesitate on the ‘h’; the phantom of the truth will pull his lips down instead of up and try to coax something different out of him, something more familiar. </p>
<p>For the record, Taeil doesn’t believe it for a second—the name, the address, the height listed as 5’11. He doesn’t question it, though. He isn’t paid enough. Worse people come through the bar and Haechan doesn’t look like he’s going to cause problems. </p>
<p>Later on, Taeil will wish he had questioned it.</p>
<p>For now, though, his name is Haechan and he is a patron of the establishment just like everyone else. </p>
<p>Taeil forgets about the kid within two new customers. The bar is never so busy he can’t keep an eye on people, but just busy enough that the quiet ones fade to the background. Haechan is a quiet one, he fades into the background. </p>
<p>That is until last call. He didn’t ask for a top up or another drink the whole night, just stayed at the end of the bar and nursed what Taeil gave him, letting himself disappear in the noise of wannabe brawlers and the jukebox. </p>
<p>Taeil rings the bell to signal last call, flips on the overhead lights and lets everyone see themselves in stark lighting for the first time all night. The regulars do their normal song and dance, groaning and grousing and ordering enough to double fist until Jaehyun inevitably has to kick them out. </p>
<p>It’s the worst part of the night. It’s also the only part of the night that Haechan makes himself known again. </p>
<p>Taeil rounds close to the far end of the bar to start throwing out empty bottles and wiping down the counter. He’s reaching for a balled up napkin when a hand reaches and settles over the back of his wrist. He looks up; it’s the kid. </p>
<p>“You’re pretty good at your job,” he says. Though the move itself is rather bold, it doesn’t sound like the one vodka soda is making him talk. His eyes look tired, but still mischievous. His touch is warm. </p>
<p>“I’ve been here about five years.” </p>
<p>Haechan nods, traces the tip of his pointer finger along the fragile skin of Taeil inner wrist, across the tempting blue of his veins. “Mind if I stay behind to watch you close up?” </p>
<p>It’s a line if Taeil’s ever heard one and not a very good one at that.</p>
<p>But who is he to say no to a mouth like that? </p>
<p>“Sure, you can stay.” </p>
<p>Later on, he’ll regret that. </p>
<p>It’s hard finding the rhythm to his normal closing shift when he can feel eyes on him. He ends up sliding Haechan a glass of water, just to acknowledge his presence. </p>
<p>Jaehyun helps Taeil clear a couple stragglers from the bathroom and they both ridicule Jungwoo as he goes to clean them, such is the fate of all new employees. That part is familiar, Haechan’s gaze isn’t. </p>
<p>It isn’t familiar when they’re finalizing their counts and heading out the backdoor and Haechan trails along behind Taeil. Jaehyun and Jungwoo are good about it, just a couple raised brows and not a question asked. They peel out of the parking lot together in Jaehyun’s truck and then Taeil is left with Haechan and his own car and no exact idea of what he’s doing. </p>
<p>“Did you drive here?” Taeil doesn’t see another car in the parking lot, it just doesn’t feel polite to assume. Haechan cuts a sharp laugh and shakes his head. </p>
<p>“Someone dropped me off.” </p>
<p>“That’s fine, I’ve got room.” Taeil tries hard not to think about the true crime podcasts he’s been reading. </p>
<p>He’s in a part of town that people just drift in and out of; on buses and borrowed rides, worn down boots and lost bets. Haechan not having a car should be the least of his worries. Haechan carrying a worn down backpack and a fake ID is a little more troublesome, but he’s pretty and Taeil hasn’t shared his bed in years. </p>
<p>“AC doesn’t work,” Taeil says when Haechan enters the passenger seat, bag tucked snug between his feet on the floor. He rolls the windows down and is thankful the night air is hot but dry. Humidity, Taeil finds, is never very sexy. </p>
<p>Haechan doesn’t seem to mind. </p>
<p>“That’s okay, still a step up from the last ride I had.” </p>
<p>Taeil doesn’t let himself imagine what a worse ride would be. It feels like he’s invading something private. </p>
<p>“I’m—” his new partner starts, while Taeil turns right from the bar and heads home. He hesitates briefly and then: “Haechan.” </p>
<p>Taeil acknowledges that with a nod that says he doesn’t believe it for a second. Haechan doesn’t elaborate, Taeil doesn’t ask him to. </p>
<p>This is a part of town where most people are pretending to be someone else. Haechan hadn’t tried to start a fight or steal a bottle, so he’s doing better than most. The fake ID sits in the back of Taeil’s mind but it’s still not the worst thing in the world. </p>
<p>“You are twenty, right?” Is the closest Taeil gets to challenging the fake. </p>
<p>Haechan acknowledges that with a nod that says he is telling the truth, at least as close as he is willing to come to it. </p>
<p>“Staying here long?” Taeil tends bar almost every night and has for five years, small talk doesn’t make him feel awkward, even when it’s obligatory one night stand small talk. He’s decided to trust Haechan so everything from the car to the bed is just filler. </p>
<p>“Maybe. I’ve got some thinking to do before I move on.”</p>
<p>It’s a copout answer but Taeil isn’t going to call him on it. Just like the fake ID. Just like the hole in his backpack. It’s not Taeil’s business. Some old school pop is coming tinny through his speakers, the air is coming in loud through the window, and both of them are comfortable enough to let any conversation drift into the wind. </p>
<p>Taeil’s apartment, like his car, isn’t much to speak of. He’s got a one bedroom, one bathroom, and was impressed when it came with an in unit washer. He’s got a screened in porch that’s just big enough to air dry his clothes, the shower is big enough for him to fit his elbows. </p>
<p>Taeil parks between two cars that are just as old as his and doesn’t bother locking the door. Haechan steps out and swings his backpack over one shoulder. </p>
<p>It’s one flight of stairs to Taeil’s apartment and they still don’t talk. Taeil has forgotten what anticipation feels like. </p>
<p>Taeil has to coax the key into the lock, turn it left once softly then force it left. The door opens to reveal the, mostly clean, living room. Taeil motions Haechan in. </p>
<p>“Home sweet home.” He says as they toe their shoes off together. </p>
<p>He offers Haechan the default pair of guest slippers and they both head to the kitchen like it’s rote memory. </p>
<p>“Nice place.” He even manages to sound sincere. </p>
<p>Taeil laughs his thanks and gets them both a bottle of water. </p>
<p>“Do you want to shower or anything?” It feels like the right thing to do, considering all the wrong things he’s thinking in his head. </p>
<p>Haechan nods and readjusts his backpack on his shoulder. “If you don’t mind.” </p>
<p>“Sure thing, first door on the right. Towels are in the cabinet below the sink. Feel free to use whatever. The, uh, bedroom is across the hall.” </p>
<p>“I’ll see you there, then.” Haechan says with a wink that makes Taeil feel warm down to his stomach. </p>
<p>Christ, where did this kid come from? </p>
<p>There’s really nothing else for him to do in the kitchen aside from worry whether or not he even has lube and condoms and shift his weight from foot to foot. When he hears the water running he goes to the bedroom. </p>
<p>It’s mostly clean, the laundry basket is in the closet and the bed is made. He shuffles some papers around on the night stand and gathers the courage to peak inside the top draw, sure enough he’s still got condoms and hasn’t run through his lube. That feels like a win. </p>
<p>He quickly realizes that he doesn’t much know what to do in the bedroom either, and ends up just shifting around beside the bed, because laying down feels a bit too forthright, even if they both know why Haechan is here. </p>
<p>He fingers the spines of some of his books and is considering whether opening a novel is casual enough when Haechan makes his reappearance. </p>
<p>The hallway between the bedroom and the bathroom is small enough the steam follows him in and when Taeil looks up he’s greeted with more than skin that he was anticipating, as Haechan is wearing nothing but the towel around his waist. </p>
<p>“I like a well-read man.” He steps inside, water dripping down his neck and shutting the door behind him. Taeil swallows and thinks maybe he should have taken his belt off while he was waiting. Maybe he’s in over his head. </p>
<p>“I do have a change of clothes to put on, but I figured you would be okay if I saved us both some time.” He dips a hand to his waist, trails his fingers along the skin just where the towel ends, Taeil suspects it is the same gentle touch he used on his wrist earlier at the bar.</p>
<p>His mouth goes dry.</p>
<p>“That’s okay.” Taeil is drawn to him like a magnet. Somehow he’s on the other side of the room, hands reaching towards Haechan and palms acclimating to the warmth of his skin. Haechan smiles encouragingly, takes Taeil into the circle of his arms and presses close. </p>
<p>There is skin and warmth and mouths touching. </p>
<p>Taeil wishes it was maybe a little more frantic, so he didn’t have time to worry. Haechan reveals himself to be more patient than that. He takes his time with the kiss, licking into Taeil’s mouth, sucking on his lips, moving his hands down the curves of Taeil’s hips and back to the swell of his ass. </p>
<p>Taeil is putty in his hands and trying to keep up like treading water. </p>
<p>“You’re gorgeous,” he breathes in Taeil’s ear, backing him to the bed and gently pushing him to the mattress. Taeil goes easily and doesn’t fuss when Haechan starts unbuttoning his shirt, mouth trailing hot behind his hands and acquainting himself with Taeil’s skin as well. </p>
<p>“You are too,” Taeil breathes back, hand on the haphazard knot Haechan made in the towel. Haechan rocks his hips encouragingly and pushes the towel away. Haechan takes it as a challenge, pushing off Taeil’s shirt and going right to his belt, his button, his zipper. </p>
<p>Haechan moves with smooth confidence, getting Taeil naked without a second of hesitation and making sounds of appreciation with every inch of newly revealed skin. When they’re both bare Haechan comes back to Taeil’s mouth, dirty and hot and pressing their bodies together.</p>
<p>“You’re perfect,” Taeil groans when Haechan sneaks a hand between their bodies to wrap around him. It’s good enough that Taeil forgets to wish he had AC. </p>
<p>“You too,” Haechan says, then swallows him whole. </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>Taeil wakes up in the morning hotter than usual, sweat accumulating on the back of his neck and his arms trapped at his side. It’s not the worst feeling in the world, when he realizes it’s Haechan behind him and he didn’t leave in the middle of the night. </p>
<p>There’s a good kind of sore settled in his lower back and breath puffing steadily across his shoulder. It’s nice, if a little humid. </p>
<p>“You look cute when you’re sleeping.” Haechan says in a sleep gravelly voice, curling his arm tighter around Taeil and pulling him flush against him. </p>
<p>“I kind of didn’t think you would stay.” Taeil says and, yeah, he’s never been great with pillow talk. Haechan doesn’t seem to mind, just like he didn’t mind the AC or Taeil’s neighbors arguing around two in the morning. </p>
<p>“You got any breakfast?” </p>
<p>“I can do fried rice.” </p>
<p>“I like fried rice.” </p>
<p>Taeil doesn’t exactly want to move just yet, but he figures it’s better to get the goodbye started now rather than have an awkward parting just before work. Jungwoo and Jaehyun are going to have enough questions as it is. </p>
<p>Haechan nibbles his earlobe just as Taeil is about to disentangle and then they are apart and Taeil is stepping into clean boxers and opening the curtains. The sun isn’t too high in the sky, so he assumes he can afford to move slowly. Work won’t need him for a few hours. </p>
<p>Haechan stretches across the whole mattress. He looks pretty there, in the filtering golden light, his neck and chest mottled with lovebites courtesy of Taeil’s teeth. </p>
<p>“Just let me know when you’re done,” he says through the stretch. Taeil leaves him be, his smile threatening to turn fond and gooey as he exits the room. </p>
<p>Breakfast is, at least, an easy affair. He flips on the TV in the living room and watches it while he chops vegetables and hums to himself. He doesn’t pay for anything fancy, so he mostly just watches the news and tries not to get too discouraged by the fact the stories never change. Every day a new person goes missing, a new tragedy stops people in their tracks. </p>
<p>A new person goes missing…</p>
<p>Taeil just happens to look up as his favorite news anchor is reviewing the details of the latest missing person case—a young man named Lee Donghyuck, who went missing from his family home in Seoul. </p>
<p>The young man has a kind looking face, still a little round in the cheeks, the promise of freckles across his tan skin. It’s a still shot, probably from a graduation or wedding, but it still captures a glint in his eyes that looks playful. His hair is longer, caramel color and fluffy probably from a fresh blow dry. </p>
<p>He looks an awful lot like Haechan, who is laying in Taeil’s bed with black cropped hair and a bandaid over his nose, which could be hiding something rather than trying to heal it. </p>
<p>There’s a reward being offered for any information on his whereabouts. A reward that looks an awful lot to Taeil like a new apartment, a new car, maybe a bar closer to the city where he can make whiskey sours with an eggwhite, the way they’re supposed to be. </p>
<p>But, he shakes his head, he has to just be imagining things. There’s no way this Donghyuck is his Haechan. This Donghyuck comes from a well to do family and wouldn’t be carrying around a singular destroyed backpack. The news report says it’s an assumed kidnapping and Taeil can clearly see his Haechan is operating on his own freewill. </p>
<p>At least he thinks so. </p>
<p>It’s apparently the only notable news of the day, because the anchors keep talking about it and Donghyuck’s picture keeps staring at him. </p>
<p>“Hey, do you think—” Haechan ambles into the kitchen and stops short. Taeil turns from the television to see Haechan stopped in place, staring too. It’s nearly the same expression as the picture on the screen. Taeil thinks he would probably be frozen in place too. </p>
<p>He really should have asked about the ID. </p>
<p>“Okay, listen.” Haechan, possibly Donghyuck starts, staying where he is on the other side of the kitchen. The space is small, but he makes it feel large. “I’m not sure what you think this looks like, but I promise you whatever you’re thinking is wrong.” </p>
<p>Taeil honestly doesn’t know what he thinks it is, either. The news says he’s age twenty-one, so old enough he has no reason to be considered a runaway. And if he was really kidnapped, why hadn’t he gone to the police? </p>
<p>Taeil waits for further explanation and the vegetables burn on the stove. His windows are always open so at least the smoke doesn’t set off the fire alarm. </p>
<p>“Look, I can’t go back to my family,” he says, shuffling over to the skillet and moving it from the heat. Taeil watches and doesn’t move to stop him. </p>
<p>“That explains less than nothing.” </p>
<p>“It’s really all I should tell you.” He doesn’t move in the kitchen like a chaebol. Taeil only has more questions. </p>
<p>“You slept with me. You could at least introduce yourself by your real name.” He watches the line of Haechan’s shoulders set. He sighs, longsufferingly, and then moves close enough to Taeil to bow. Somehow he makes it feel mocking. </p>
<p>“My name is Lee Donghyuck. Is that what you wanted to hear?” </p>
<p>Taeil wishes he had heard it about twelve hours ago. If he learned anything growing up, it was not to get involved with the rich. They had different consequences than real people. They played life at an entirely different level. </p>
<p>“I think I’d rather you apologize and then tell me you’re leaving.” </p>
<p>Donghyuck frowns. That’s when Taeil notices he’s wearing his t-shirt from the night before, still in his boxers. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t kidding last night, I need some time.” And he at least has the decency to look a little ashamed to be saying it.</p>
<p>“So, you were planning on seducing me and then squatting here for free?” </p>
<p>“Don’t be foolish, I have money. It’s just a limited supply. I wasn’t going to cheapen the experience last night…” </p>
<p>Taeil hates him for saying that and nearly lashes out. </p>
<p>“Look, I can’t help you. I don’t know what sort of tantrum you’re throwing to get back at your parents, but from where I’m standing it’d be a lot more beneficial to me to just call them up rather than let you and your limited resources take up space here.” </p>
<p>“Taeil, please.” Donghyuck’s face breaks, a quiver of his eyebrow and a step closer to take Taeil’s hand in his. “This isn’t a tantrum. If they find me, they’re going to make sure I disappear forever.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i'm not gonna go home alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's all fun and games until someone drags you into their shitshow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taeil has always thought there is something freeing about being unremarkable. Taeil made peace with being unremarkable. He didn't have a responsibility to live up to grandiose expectations or preconceived notions about himself when he met someone new. He wouldn’t have a legendary epitaph. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought maybe he would fall in love one day, maybe he would get married, maybe he would tell mundane stories to a child or two that didn’t really care. Maybe he would buy the bar, maybe he would move to the city. But, no matter what, he would be nameless to almost everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was happy with that. He grew up in his small town, where everyone looked the other way. It felt good being anonymous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck is a newspaper headline waiting to happen. He is wet ink threatening to smear across Taeil’s crossword. He is big, bold letters that say “do not cross.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being dramatic.” Taeil scoffs, turning away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What reason do I have to lie? Do you think my grand plan was to end up here of all places?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one is asking you to be here, Donghyuck. I actually think I would be much happier if you left.”  Taeil keeps his back turned and his voice steady, trying to pry the burnt vegetables from the pan. This is how he has always known rich people to be; self-important, ignorant, and ungrateful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Taeil, I--” Donghyuck starts then cuts himself off. Taeil thinks maybe he’s hearing how self absorbed he sounds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s quiet in the kitchen, apart from the sound of Taeil scrubbing at the pan. Taeil waits, either for Donghyuck to excuse himself or explain himself. He thinks he can hear the other shuffling around, probably uncomfortable with the realization he's being told no for the first time in his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not kidding, you know,” he’s closer than Taeil expects when he starts talking again, voice just over his shoulder and hands coming to take the pan from Taeil. He shoos Taeil from the sink. “The less you know the better. You saw the news, clearly I’m not kidnapped but they’ve got a missing person’s case started. This is not a loving family missing their son, it’s a manhunt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil can’t deny the logic. Of course, he has very little experience when it comes to parents and family drama, but he can guess a countrywide search with a hefty reward isn’t quite the appropriate response to your adult son willingly taking off. Still, Taeil is just one guy with meager savings and a broken air conditioner. He is not equipped for whatever this is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t know what you want me to say to you. I’m not a cop or anything, I’m a bartender.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck barks an unattractive laugh. He’s up to his elbows in suds, having taken Taeil’s spot at the sink. He looks somewhat awkward there and Taeil can't figure out why. It's like the way he even stands in the kitchen feels off now that Taeil knows who he really is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't want you to say anything, really. Except maybe yes if I ask to crash here for a few more days. I’ve been going somewhere different every night, but I don't know how sustainable that is. I mean, look you figured me out in less than 24 hours." He's running the sponge over the same spot in the pan, that's what looks over, Taeil realizes. "-plus the sex was good." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil feels a flush of embarrassment, from his chest to his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was supposed to be a one time thing. No offense, but I’m not really in the business of taking in strays. Especially not for free.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I. have a little cash! And I can work!” Donghyuck protests, spinning around to look at Taeil and not even reacting to the suds his gets halfway across the kitchen floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of work can you do?” Taeil scoffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At the bar! I know drinks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil can’t stop himself from laughing. It’s absurd. Here’s Donghyuck supposedly hiding from family that’s searching him out, offering to work in a bar, where plenty of people would see him every night. Not only that, but here's Donghyuck who has clearly never done any sort of manual labor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's absurd. Taeil isn't the Humane Society. He isn't a hostel. He isn't a tourist trap that trades labor for lodging. He isn't, he isn't, he isn't. But Donghyuck has those puppy dog eyes and Taeil isn't the Humane Society, but he is human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay," He starts, shutting his eyes and drawing in a deep breath through his nose. "Say I am actually considering this. You want to stay with me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck cranks his puppy dog eyes up to ten. “I mean, yeah. If you could find it in your heart. I know someone with a plane, I’m just waiting for him to get back from a trip and then he’s going to fly me to Japan. I just need to get to Japan, then I can go anywhere.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole thing still sounds farfetched to Taeil. He is living a little life. His snow globe is the bar, his apartment, his car. His wildest dreams were maybe a three bedroom house, definitely not whatever Donghyuck was lugging around with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long?” He asks, before he even realizes what he’s saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck lights up. “Two weeks. Three weeks tops.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil feels like he’s lost autonomy of his body. He hears what Donghyuck says and thinks it sounds like a lie, but even still he holds out a hand. “Okay, deal. But you’re sleeping on the couch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck has the audacity to look shocked about that. This time Taeil laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re replacing me already?” Jungwoo whines fifteen minutes after Taeil pulls up with Donghyuck in the passenger seat. It’s another scorcher of a day, the air somewhat dusty and everyone hiding out inside if they can. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil answers Jungwoo with an elbow to the ribs and motions for Jaehyun to meet him in the office. Jaehyun tells Jungwoo to play nice and they cram themselves into the little room both standing crowded around the desk because there's only room for one chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeil, I thought we said it was a good thing Jungwoo was leaving? We can’t afford him anymore. And now you’re bringing in your one night stand as an alternate?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil feels himself flush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like that, Jae." He snaps. "We aren't going to put him on the payroll. He’s fine with just getting tips. He just needs to hangout for a couple weeks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun doesn’t look convinced, the mirror of Taeil’s own dubious expression from earlier. Taeil understands, he just hopes Jaehyun will be a little more lenient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Illie, I’m going to say yes, only because you usually don’t ask for things like this. But he steps out of line once and we’re done, got it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil always thinks it’s funny when Jaehyun tries to play manager. Jaehyun technically has seniority in rank, but Taeil has been there longer and is older. Still, he listens because he doesn’t like causing problems. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine. Like I said, two weeks. Three weeks tops.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprising to absolutely no one, Donghyuck is terrible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has to keep a hat on in order to keep himself somewhat concealed, which already makes some of the older patrons feel like he’s disrespectful. And he has the bandaid on his nose, which makes him look a little rowdy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also has the customer service skills of an ice cube; frigid and fading fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil counts at least three almost arguments breakout because Donghyuck doesn’t know a certain drink and gets flustered trying to look it up fast enough. Taeil knows these patrons, they are brusque, they expect things a certain way, they don’t like to wait, they don’t like personality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck is all sharp teeth and personality. He clearly never learned real world table manners.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Taeil grabs Donghyuck by the elbow and pulls him into the back office, away from an older gentleman that was in the middle of insisting his drink wasn’t poured correctly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hey me, he was trying to rip you guys off!” Donghyuck rips his elbow from Taeil’s hold. “And shoving his fingers in my face the whole time, too!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will hey you!” He growls, shoving his own fingers against Donghyuck’s chest. “You aren’t here to cause me more problems. You swore you could do this without causing me problems. What you’re doing out there right now? That’s causing me problems!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck is white hot beneath his hands. He burns out quick and then they’re just staring at each other and listening as the sounds of the bar filter in through the crack in the office door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Donghyuck eventually concedes. “I’m sorry. You can probably guess I haven’t really done anything like this before.” He twists his lips in the insincere mimic of a smile. Taeil rolls his eyes and drops his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re shadowing Jungwoo, right? Just do what he does. Most of these guys won’t give you any trouble if you just keep your head down and get what they ask for. Anyone you don’t have to ID, go ahead and pour a little heavy. People come here because it’s lowkey, so be lowkey.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you’re kind of sexy when you’re lecturing me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knock it off.” Taeil rolls his eyes, pushing open the door and gesturing for Donghyuck to head back out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck does not take his leave. Instead he drags a hand along Taeil’s waist and pulls him further into the office, so they’re pressed to each other’s chests. Taeil could have guessed this would happen, but he was hoping to at least wait until they were done working. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not while we’re working.” Taeil says, not used to having to tell someone no quite so often. Donghyuck looks like he was expecting that. His grin is soft now, his thumb sneaks under Taeil’s shirt. He leans in to press a dry kiss to Taeil’s lips and then he’s out of the office, just like Taeil wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil really hadn’t considered the position he was putting himself in until the bar was empty and it was down to him, Jaehyun, Jungwoo and Donghyuck. It’s almost a repeat of the night before, except this time Taeil doesn’t feel so naïve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun comes out of the stock room with the mop and a roll of toiler paper and hands it off to Donghyuck. “Tradition,” he says when Donghyuck groans. He looks at Taeil like Taeil is going to help him but Taeil shrugs since he thinks Donghyuck could use some humbling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jungwoo goes with Donghyuck, to help supervise. While they’re away, Taeil falls into the creature comfort of counting stock while Jaehyun takes care of the registers. This is the easy work, the unremarkable stuff. They all finish up around the same time, Taeil doing a final wipe down of the bar while Donghyuck comes out, pushing the mop bucket with Jungwoo in tow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand how humans can be that messy.” Donghyuck is busy complaining. Jungwoo looks happy to have been relieved of the task. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, kid, eventually you get immune to it.” Jaehyun says, taking the mop and swapping it for a a pump of soap in Donghyuck’s hands and a shove towards the sink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun has been making meaningful eye contact with Taeil all night whenever he can and Taeil knows judgement when he feels it. He knows this isn’t like him. He doesn’t pick up strays, he doesn’t have one night stands, and he doesn’t bring his issues into work. Not like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows it’ll stay at eye contact and nothing more, though. They have worked together for years, but they follow the same rules for each other as they do their patrons; don’t ask, don’t tell. Sometimes Taeil is amazed how he considers Jaehyun his best friend when they are so careful about what they share with each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the nature of their town. People blow through with their secrets, people settle with their secrets. In a way, Donghyuck ended up exactly where he needed to be and even Taeil can’t deny that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tuesday tomorrow.” Jaehyun says when they’re parting ways at the door. Taeil nods. Tuesdays are Jaehyun’s nights off. It’s usually a pretty slow night, so Jungwoo taps out early and they are able to do whatever it is they like to do together. The unspoken rule is Taeil doesn’t ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s not to say he’s without assumptions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna give Jungwoo the night off? I’ll have Haechan with me.” Taeil and Jaehyun both look over their shoulders at the same time, where Donghyuck and Jungwoo are smoking by the dumpsters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna be able to handle that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil laughs. “Of course I am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Jaehyun does something so straight out of a movie that Taeil almost laughs again. He puts a hand on Taeil’s shoulder and looks at him, completely serious. “Not work, Taeil. Whatever you’re doing with him… You gonna be able to handle it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Jae. I told you, just a couple weeks. Think of it like trading favors.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun laughs and drops a salacious wink at that. Taeil shoves him away and they share a cigarette between each other. It’s another hot, dry night it just doesn’t feel the same way it did the night before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil does wonder if he can handle this. Donghyuck doesn’t seem to be good news, he’s clearly hiding something. And here Taeil is, open doors and very few questions. He can hardly reason it with himself, because an extra pair of hands at the bar isn’t nearly worth the risk of his little life going up in flames. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll see you Wednesday.” Jaehyun taps out the cigarette on the heel of his boot then tosses it away. He goes for his car and Jungwoo follows, leaving nothing behind but a wave and the glowing ember of his own cig. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not half bad,” Donghyuck says when they climb into Taeil’s car. The night follows them, with the windows down and the hot air blowing in their faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try to contain yourself, Haechan, you might start liking living like a commoner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to call me that when we’re alone, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil pulls to a stop at the only light in town and glances over at Donghyuck. He looks a lot less guarded and Taeil doesn’t really know what to say to that. He knows, a person is a person and a name is a name. Is there really so much weight to it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if you weren’t on the run for undisclosed reasons I wouldn’t have to juggle two names.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck looks properly chastised and they spend the rest of the ride in silence, not as comfortable as the night before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Donghyuck starts as they cross into Taeil’s apartment. “I’m really not much of a liar usually.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Taeil is tired. Too tired to entertain this, already knowing he’s agreed to letting Donghyuck stay here with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I just don’t want you to think I’m a liar for fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil doesn’t know what he thinks. Just that he’s a fool for letting himself get confused between who he saw in the morning and who he saw ten minutes later after watching the news. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to shower?” Taeil plays host instead. Easier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil tells himself he shouldn’t be swayed because Donghyuck looks like he’s really trying. There’s no such thing as really trying. Taeil can think of six ways to tell his deepest secrets, even if they’re not the most palatable. Donghyuck holding out is selfish, and then leveraging that to get his way is worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil is resigned to having this house guest and then never taking anyone home ever again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shower runs and he shuffles around in the closet and the living room, setting up the couch as best as he can and resolutely not feeling guilty about the way it squeaks under his weight and the fact that the arm on the left side is completely broken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck said it himself that this wasn’t the lap of luxury. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil is nice enough to crack the window and move the fan from the kitchen. It’s still a heavy, oppressive kind of heat and he wishes he lived somewhere else on nights like this, when it’s so hot he could absolutely imagine sleeping in the tub with the water running. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits on the couch because he’s got to shower too. He doesn’t mean to be a teen movie protagonist, but he pulls his phone out and takes a quick peak at google. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first article that pulls up about Donghyuck isn’t very insightful-- It’s the same run down as the news report: missing heir, kidnapping, reward for information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sum of the reward is so big it nearly takes up an entire line of writing. Taeil stares and wishes he was a worse person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next article is a personal interview with Donghyuck’s mother. The editor notes say a lot about her crying and struggling to get words out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve always tried to keep him safe. Security since he was a baby, you know. We make sure to send men ahead if he isn’t visiting somewhere pre approved. We don’t even know how they could have taken him.” [She was weeping during this exchange]. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lee Donghyuck, age 21, was reported missing last Monday when his Genesis G70 was discovered overturned on the outskirts of the city, no security detail in sight. The family is asking that anyone with information on his whereabouts send information to their designated tip hotline. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We pray for the return of their child. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bit about the car piques Taeil’s interest. He wonders what Donghyuck has been up to. Did he wreck his own car? What was the point of that? Hadn't he said his parents knew he wasn't actually kidnapped?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck comes out into the living room wrapped in a towel and still nearly dripping wet. “I know you’re upset with me but could I borrow some clothes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really does have a way of looking so earnest. Taeil sighs but nods, he meant to set some clothes out beforehand anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Donghyuck re-emerges, Taeil is still thinking about the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of car did you drive?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck sits beside him on the couch, looking like he doesn’t understand the question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing exciting, just a Hyundai. My mom said it was good to be inconspicuous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, really. Why would I lie about that? Do you want to see a picture?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil looks at the news article again, where there’s even an image of the overturned car. Something travels the length of his spine and he thinks maybe, just maybe, he’s gotten in over his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Donghyuck asks in the face of Taeil’s silence. He reaches out to take the phone from Taeil’s hand. Taeil watches him look over the article and watches his eyes get wider as he stares at the image of the car that is apparently not his at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not my car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gathered.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen that car.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes sense.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not my car.” Taeil notices this time the way Donghyuck’s voice is shaking. His hands shake, too. Donghyuck cradles his head in his hands and breathes harshly, the energy and confidence he’d been radiating before completely burnt out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not my car, Taeil. And I wasn’t kidnapped. And they’ve got the media and the police in their pockets. And I’m so stupid!” Even muffled by his palms the underlying panic seeps through. “I’m so stupid to think I could run from this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil opts to let Donghyuck have this moment to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re going to find me. I can’t just stay here.” Donghyuck says, then pops up again. Where everything felt like it was collapsing, Donghyuck then fills the room with a frantic sort of energy, off the couch and back to the kitchen counter where he starts recklessly shoving things back into his worndown backpack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Donghyuck, what are you doing?” Taeil approaches with caution, like Donghyuck is untethered wildlife. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m leaving,” he says, swinging around and heading into Taeil’s bedroom. Taeil is powerless to stop him. He trails behind and watches as Donghyuck helps himself to the dresser and the closet. “I have to go. If I just stay in one place they’re going to find me. They’ve got the money, the men…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not really talking to Taeil and Taeil knows it. He moves through the limited space of Taeil’s apartment like a hurricane, picking things up and deciding whether or not they are worthy before either setting them down or stuffing them into his bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil still doesn’t stop him. This is how you wait out a storm, at a safe distance and with patience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck peters out back in the kitchen, looking in Taeil’s fridge and seeing barely anything worthwhile to pick through. Taeil waits for the refrigerator light to flicker off the way it always does when the door is open too long. Donghyuck goes out like the light and drops his bag to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeil,” it’s a cry for help. Taeil comes into the kitchen and sees Donghyuck on the floor with his bag. “I don’t know what I’m going to do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Taeil sighs, holding out a hand to help him up. Quiet life be damned, even as Taeil has watched countless people float in and out of his life, he can’t find it in himself to just turn his back on someone so obviously in need. “You’re going to stay here. No one’s seen you. I’m the only one who knows who you are. You’ll stay here until your friend is ready to take you to Japan. Simple.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck stands up with Taeil’s help and then launches himself into Taeil’s arms. “I really… I really don’t know what I’m going to do Taeil. And you shouldn’t just offer to help me without knowing the whole story. I’m not joking when I say it’s dangerous for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then tell me everything and I’ll make an informed decision.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck makes an indignant sound. Taeil tries not to think about how long it’s been since he’s held someone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll tell you." Donghyuck breathes. Taeil almost doesn't want to hear, not this way, not dragging it out of Donghyuck like a fish hook through his stomach. But he needs to know. He can't go into this blind, especially not staring down the barrel of a possibly loaded gun. "Can we sit though? I just need a minute to get my head together."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, of course."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They wind up on the couch again, the only other option was the bed and Taeil wasn't up for that discussion too. Donghyuck stays as far as he can on his own side, though like much of the apartment they really aren't afforded much space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, my parents are the owners of Lee Industries, as I'm sure you know now." He starts, slow and easy. "And I'm their only child. Not to be cliche but I have no interest in business." He says it with a sharpness in his voice that accompanies the edge of a bitter grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, I can't just tell my very powerful, very wealthy, no nonsense parents that their plans of me taking over the company were not keeping my interests in mind. Well, I did once, actually, and they grounded me." Another laugh. Taeil feels his chest tighten. "It's a technology company, you know? And I know they're doing really incredible things with blue tooth and Wi-Fi and electric cars, but I've never felt passionate about technology. I want to help people. I'm sure you can imagine that trying to play the humanitarian card didn't win me any brownie points."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil can't imagine. His own relationship with his parents was strained, more in the general kind of overworked-parent-couldn't-establish-a-strong-bond-during-childhood kind of way. They didn't take much interest in him, either, but they never forbid him from doing what he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, I hatched this plan." Donghyuck shifts when he says this, curling further into the ratty couch cushions. "I figured they wouldn't want me to take over the business if they thought I was a screw up. It was a really stupid plan, Taeil. They didn't really want me to take over the company, they just wanted me to be a figurehead. How much do you know about the crime families in Seoul?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil blinks, not having expected Donghyuck to address him. Then his brows furrow. "I didn't think there were still any active gangs? Not since they made crime organizations illegal and all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck makes another undignified imitation of a laugh. "You think simply making it illegal would stop these people? I mean, you're right, there's not a lot of gangs left or anything. But there are some. How else are there drugs on the streets? People getting kidnapped? Dirty cops and all that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truthfully, Taeil doesn't know. He lives far from the city and the people he meet might have things to have, but nothing as entangled as what Donghyuck is hinting at. For a second he doesn't even out of his depth, he feels out of his atmosphere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, the great thing about my parents having this company that makes so much money, is that they can use it as a front for laundering money so easily. I didn't know that, though, Taeil. Why would I have ever thought they were doing anything under the table? I've seen the financials, they looked good, great even. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I didn't know! So, I hatched this plan. All I was going to do was follow my father to a meeting with one of his investors and mess up the deal. You know, to show him I'm young and incompetent and not the one that should be in charge of the company in any aspect. Well, I got there early. And I didn't know, Taeil, I swear I didn't know. But the man in the room was talking about weapons and drug distributions and I swear he said something about /women/. I didn't know. I didn't know and I didn't want my father to get into business with someone like that, someone dangerous. So I called the police."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He alternated between slow and measured words and frantic outbursts and Taeil was just trying to keep up. He couldn't imagine being in a situation like that. No one he ever came across had the real potential to be dangerous, not to that degree. Before he can think better of it he reaches his hand across the space between them and takes Donghyuck's hand in his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, Donghyuck. I think I get the idea. You don't have to tell me more tonight." He wants to know more, but he's beginning to understand why this knowledge might get him killed. Even inferring what he can now about Lee Industries feels like toeing the line and every second he lets Donghyuck get more entangled with him things get worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is he supposed to do, though? Donghyuck is the victim of circumstance and Taeil isn't an executioner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't know, Taeil. I swear I wouldn't have done it if I had known." Donghyuck says weakly, palm sweaty beneath Taeil's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure you wouldn't have." Taeil says gently. They don't know each other well, but Taeil sees now he might just be the only person Donghyuck has to his name. His chest tightens again, heartstrings caught in gears rapidly winding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My parents don't want to find me because they're worried about me. They want to find me so they can hand me over. Those men... They'll kill me." Donghyuck's voice break as he gets the final words out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The space between them vanishes completely and even Taeil can't say who bridged the gap first. Either way, Taeil is holding Donghyuck again and Donghyuck is shaking like a leaf in a summer storm. There's a couch spring digging into Taeil's lower back and through the window the sound of a fight breaking out in the parking lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil doesn't think he can give Donghyuck anything he needs except this; hands to hold and an ear to listen and the hope that he'll make it out of this alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No one's going to kill you, Donghyuck. You made it to a nowhere town and everyone here is trying to disappear. You lay low with me for a few days. And when your friend is back, you'll get to Japan. Simple as that." Taeil tries his hardest to believe his own words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries not to think about how just about 48 hours ago, he could have said no to inviting Donghyuck home and avoided this entire situation. No one's ever accused him of having too big a heart, but apparently it's just big enough to go risking his lives for strangers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I swear I don't just expect you to take care of me." Donghyuck whispers into Taeil's shirt. "The minute you get uncomfortable, you can tell me to leave. Or if there's any way this becomes dangerous for you. I'm out of here. I promise."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry so much, Donghyuck. The news report still had searches centering in the city. We are hours away from there. We will be okay." And maybe Taeil should know better than to tempt fate, but he can't just sit idly by and accept he's somehow managed to befriend a doomed man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You say that so confidently."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The universe gives you what you ask for, Donghyuck. So be careful what you let your words curate for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wish my words would curate me the right side of your bed." Donghyuck laughs wetly. Taeil laughs too. He swore to himself in the morning he wouldn't do this again. But that was when he thought Donghyuck was a liar. The couch spring is still digging into his lower back, an unintentional argument in Donghyuck's favor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine." Taeil is happily defeated. Donghyuck manages something like a cheer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll let you be the little spoon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't lie about that. Taeil falls asleep just on the side of too hot between Donghyuck's arms, with his head swimming. He tries his hardest not to think how long it's been since he's been held. He tries his hardest not to think how temporary this would be, too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay so originally i was going to drag out the mystery of what was going on with hyuck for a little longer but the more i wrote the more i was like yeah this needs to be addressed now. i don't think it being a secret is the central focus of this work so yeah.</p>
<p>sorry it took me a month to update this. i am trying to be a better writer so i this actually went through a couple drafts before posting (i know, it was only 5k and it took this long??) thank you so much if you read this far and are still interested in this story! im really excited about these boys and we have quite a ways to go. </p>
<p>as always im on twt @/suhjpeg</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am venturing into a non-johnny centric fic for once. very excited to start this journey so thank you very much if you gave this a cheeky little read. you can find me on twt @suhjpeg &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>